


The Janus Adventure

by Fantasyfan1764



Category: Stargate (1994), Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Stargate Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancients, Future Fic, Gen, Goa'uld, Independent Atlantis, Jaffa, Janus - Freeform, Mad Science, Replicators, Science Fiction, Tauri, Time Travel, Work In Progress, Wraith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasyfan1764/pseuds/Fantasyfan1764
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Far Far Future of 2250 humanity was safe, the Goauld extinct, Ori threat gone, Replicators wiped out and the Wraith defeated. The rest of humanities enemies were long gone and man was in the golden age of space exploration and colonies. That was until Lazarus accidentally went back in time. What will he do? What will he change? Read on to find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1 and its characters are not my property. No copyright infringement is intended.

Prologue

In the Far Far Future of 2250 humanity was safe, the Goauld extinct, Ori dead and their followers back in their own galaxy, Replicators wiped out and the Wraith defeated. The rest of humanity's enemies were long gone and man was in the golden age of space exploration and colonies. Humanity was now spread throughout the Milky Way Galaxy, the Pegasus Galaxy and the Ida Galaxy with new planets being colonised on a nearly daily basis, The Empire of Man was truly living in a blessed time.

Chapter One

Most would consider living in such blessed time a good thing, but not all, some considered it boring, one of these people was Lazarus. Lazarus Gistac was one of the many explorers working for the AMSU Corporation of Earth, which sent explorers off by the hundreds and thousands to map the star systems and galaxies in one man's ship and he had just made the discovery of his short five year career with them.

Lazarus could not believe his eyes, right there in front of his little old falling apart spaceship he called Dana was an ancient Ustrian Cruiser, and it was worth a fortune. With the money he could make off selling it illegally he could buy his own star system or at least a very good M class planet, not that he was so inclined but he could if he wanted.

He was only 22 and if he managed to successfully get that ship he would never have to work again. He was ecstatic that he had discovered it; luckily as well he had been by himself. He knew he was smart to choose to be one of the first to explore this new galaxy humanity was starting to colonise.

Lazarus was left in a predicament, contact his superiors and receive some recognition and a cut of the profits or board the vessel himself and receive a significant amount more recognition and money and most assuredly a promotion as ancient ships were a rarity even in this golden space age humanity was in. Lazarus piloted the small ship into an orbit of a nearby moon while he decided what to do.

AMSU was the leading corporation in space exploration and salvaging of alien/ancient tech which they then reverse engineer and make huge profits. Lazarus knew if he sent a signal back to AMSU a professional salvage team would arrive within a week or two and take it back to the nearest AMSU base and be stripped. Well that is if Jaffa or Human pirates didn't pick up the signal first and investigate.

Sending the signal would be the easier option because boarding an Ustrian ship was incredibly dangerous he had heard. What with all the security systems and such he could die horribly and receive no money and we'll be dead and he wanted to be alive very much.

He knew if he died in that amazing ship no one would come looking for him, well not until someone else wandered upon it. That was the problem with working for AMSU, with so many employees Lazarus was just a little barcode's to them. As part of the contract with the corporation he had to have the barcode's tattooed onto him and whenever Lazarus got stressed or nervous it itched.

As Lazarus tried to decide what to do with the Ustrian ship situation it itched like a motherf***er. As he stared at it he read AFE873F993OC134 softly aloud to himself for what seemed like the millionth time in his year long trek to the outermost edges of the galaxy where the best money was to be made.

Lazarus ummed and erred about safe option one or dangerous option two for many hours before he starting getting tired, a good sleep will help with this he thought. He took the few steps to his cramped bunk bed right behind the main controls and took the standard AMSU sleeping pill which guaranteed a perfect sleep no matter what.

It was one of their first money making reverse engineered items, found decades previously in an unknown alien crashed ship at the bottom of the Caff ocean on the planet Aura one of Earths vassal planets back in the Milky Way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Lazarus awoke wonderfully rested and started his daily routine. While in the cramped shower he finally came to a decision, he would risk it, he would try and enter the ship. Now that he had finally made a decision he started to relax a bit now. Not too much though, he needed to be alert if he wanted to survive. This was not the first ship he had entered though, god no, in his years working for AMSU he had entered dozens of ships, mostly human made ones and even one old Goauld Ha'Tek badly damaged in some forgotten battle ages ago but all that would be considered child's play to what he is about to undertake.

He took Dana out of orbit and flew closer to get a better scan of the ship and see if he could find a way to dock into or if he would have to get in a space suit and find another way in. It was proving quite difficult; the Ustrian ship was hard to scan as it was more advanced than current human technology. Not to mention his ship was not equipped with the best available tech, barely passable tech actually. With so many ships AMSU tried to make them as cheap as possible so the explorer class ships had older tech.

After many hours of scans and coming up with nothing, he was about to call it quits and signal headquarters when something on the scans caught his eye, one of the escape pods was gone and had left open a hole big enough for his ship. The scan had not pointed it out as most ships would not be able to access such a small hole but Dana just might fit.

He did some calculations and his ship would only just fit, he turned off the thrusters and let the motion push the ship toward the empty escape pod dock. It was a tentative few minutes as he got closer and closer until finally he wedged his ship in. It would be near impossible to get his ship out later but he was hoping he could get the Cruiser working and not have to spend another night in his cramped but loved little explorer.

Lazarus changed into his spacesuit as the escape hatch of the Cruiser was still open to space. His ship was smaller than the escape pods so he could open the top of his ship up and crawl over the top and into the Cruiser.

He looked around Dana for anything else he might need, he spotted his energy rifle hung up on the wall in case of defence. He slung that over his shoulder and tied his tool belt around his waist and made his way out of his little craft, making sure he closed it up when he was on the top.

He crawled over the top of Dana using his suits magnetic function to stick him to the ship so he would not drift out into space. He worked his way over the ship until he got to front of the ship and demagnetised his suit and pushed off, launching himself through a hatch connecting into the main part of ship

Luckily there was no security on the escape pod hatchway and he drifted safely in clicking a carabiner connected to his suit to a nearby handhold so he didn't keep drifting. As he stopped drifting he righted himself so he was only just floating about a foot above the floor and turned the magnetic boots back on dropping him the remaining foot. It seemed the ship still had power as the lights were on though. Weird. He stood and cautiously peered down the hallways leading to the escape pods, clear both ways. Even though the ship was ancient it looked almost brand new to him and way above the Empires tech standards.

Lazarus looked around for the controls for the escape pod, he couldn't see anything except two buttons, one green which he assumed was to open the door and another red which he assumed was for closing it afterwards if automatic closing did not happen. He tried to guess what the writing on the buttons meant but all he could tell was it was a beautiful language. If he was wrong and red was Manuel release his ship would be ejected from the dock and he would be in a ship with no a paddle so to speak.

He figured he had come this far he better press something, plus his suit only had a few hours of oxygen and he needed more time than that to explore the ship and he had to close the door to conserve the ships air supply if it was still on and working. He pressed the red button and first saw the outer door close leading to space close and then the inner door close which led to the escape pod bay. As soon as the pod bay hatch closed he felt the suit get heavy, the artificial gravity had kicked in once the ship was sealed tight again.

Lazarus took some air samples with his spacesuit and saw that the Ustrian life support was still incredibly working and was pumping oxygen into the ship. He tentatively popped his helmet off and took a breath of the good clean air with only a hint of spaceship recycled oxygen smell. He now knew something others did not, the Ustrians breathed oxygen just like humans. Maybe they were one of the seeded human civilisations the ancients created he thought.

All that he and the rest of humanity knew about the Ustrians were that they were an incredibly technological race that had once been in this galaxy and a few others but not anymore. So far humans had only found a few broken down Ustrian ships with little info about their race or culture but still working weapon systems and such which the humans would salvage.

He unclipped himself from the door and stripped off his spacesuit and tied on his bag of tools each explorer was given in case they found and entered another ship. As he started walking he brought his gun up into position, in case he needed it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Authors Note.

Hey everyone, thanks for reading this. I am still new at writing fan fiction but please review and let me know what you think or if I made any mistakes or even if you have any ideas. I already have next few chapters written out but I want to spend more time proof reading them


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

He started walking down the right corridor. He walked slowly with his rifle out. On his left glove he carried a scanner from his tool bag, it was searching for any other life signs, radiation pockets and anything else that could give him trouble further on.

After about 33 minutes of an uneventful walk through the same corridor he was getting a little bored, he had passed no doors but lots of other hallways and also no security which was strange. Only interesting thing that had happened was his scanners could not make heads nor tails of any of the materials that made up the Cruiser and his scanner had the previous scans for the other Ustrian ships that AMSU had encountered over the years.

With each new discovery he could see the price of the ship increasing, life support working check, power still working check, hull not damaged check and the interior of the ship seemed perfect. With the sales of this ship he and his next five generations could live as kings. No, Kings of Kings. Emperors

After what seemed like an hours of walking, he spotted a doorway at end of the corridor. He walked slowly towards it, not knowing what was on other side he gripped his weapon tightly.

Once at the door he checked the scanner again and once again he saw nothing so he slipped it away but put it on to alert him if anything happened. He gripped the gun tightly with his right hand as he pressed open door button with his left before moving it back to the gun for better aim and stability. He may not have military experience but he knew how to use his rifle. In his five years of exploring he had been to many frontiers, dealt with many bad people, had to defend himself before.

The door slid open to reveal the room. It was full of consoles and equipment. It almost looked like the Bridge but it was in an awkward place, the Bridge should be near the front of the ship, this room was more near the back of the ship. Most likely a secondary Bridge, the consoles and computers there were all on and flashing information which he was sure was important but he could not understand any of it.

He heard one console making a beeping noise as he got closer. He walked closer to it inspecting it, not knowing what it was about but it looked the most important in the room. As he got closer the beeping increased, as he backed away it decreased. His curiosity got the best of him and he sat at the chair in front of it and touched it. As his hand touched it the beeping stopped and he felt his body tingle. Strange. He also thought he heard something in background but dismissed it.

As he checked the room out and closed the door his mind began to wander, why was the ship just drifting through space? Why was it empty of life, why was it still fully functional after so many years.

The majority of consoles were in a language he didn't know but an uneducated guess would say it was almost like Lantean script but different. There did appear to be a life detector/map screen for the ship though, he could see about 50 grey dots in different parts of the ship but they were not moving and one green dot, he logically assumed he was the green dot

As long as those dots didn't come near him he didn't mind what they were at the moment. He spotted another door leading out, he walked into there and saw what appeared to be an equipment/armoury room. Not one to turn down free tech he immediately set about seeing what he could take.

Racks upon racks of full body armour with helmets were to the left, he tried one on and it fit him like a glove, one size fits all he guessed. When he looked at it in what appeared to be a mirror he could not see himself, only a shimmer. With one thought he was completely visible again "hmm thought controlled armour, nice"' he deduced to himself.

He saw a pistol like weapon, an energy weapon from the looks of it. Possibly a stunner, he put it in a holster he also picked up. Lazarus also grabbed what appeared to be a backpack and stuffed it full of other weapons and equipment he might need later. After looking around for anything else useful and finding nothing he went back to the console room.

He checked the life sign detector again and saw that the Cruiser had an extra-large room with what appeared to be little ships, different from the escape pods though, maybe drone ships or such. Definitely something to explore, he was hoping with the armour he would be much safer in case those grey dots decided to move towards him.

As he got ready to continue exploring he had another look at the consoles, they still seemed to be in an alien script but the more he looked the more they seemed to be similar to Lantean script. He only knew a little Lantean, just the basics that AMSU and school had taught him. He decided to leave the consoles for later, maybe HQ can figure them out when I call them, if I call them that is he thought.

He was having thoughts of just taking the ship for himself, he had always wanted to be a spaceship captain but never had the credentials and the Empires training program was too expensive. Secretly he had been raising money to one day join the training and work for the Empire in his own ship but now he would not need to, if only he could figure out the damn ship.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Authors Note

I could not help myself, I had planned to wait a week or so to update next chapter but I had just finished proof reading it then so figured why not upload now. Also I could do with a Beta reader, so if anyone interested please message me. Don't forget to review too, you know how we writers love them reviews, makes us write faster and who knows maybe if post an idea in the review I might incorporate it into the story later


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

With the better armour equipped he decided to check on the nearest room with only four grey dots, the smallest cluster on the map. He still did not know how to get to it though. As the only rooms he had seen so far was the secondary bridge and the adjacent room.

As he stepped out of console room he saw up and down the hallway doorways appear as if by magic shimmering into existence, he wondered why they did that before he realised the helmet must be making the rooms appear to him. He had no idea just how wrong he was.

The life sign detector said third door on the left so he crept down the hallway rifle raised just in case and slowly opened the door. Inside was a bare well lit grey room, it was empty except for four cryogenic like pods in one corner. Seeing as there were four dots and four chambers he figured out they must be inside each one. He walked to closest one but the glass or what appeared to be glass was fogged over. He wiped his hand across the top about head height clearing the glass to reveal a man.

A Frozen Man...

Was this an Ustrian he thought, was he about to be the first person in recorded Empire history to find a living breathing one. He checked out the cryogenic chamber and was happy to see it was very close to what the Empire was using today, maybe the humans had found an old Ustrian cryogenic chamber and reverse engineered it. All he would have to do was twist the handle and the machine would wake up the occupant.

He set his rifle down nearby and reached out nervously with both hands to twist the handle and awaken the man inside. With the twist the chamber lit up and fog like vapour came out of the chamber billowing at his feet. Lazarus took a few steps back and picked up his rifle, keeping it relaxed but in a spot he could change it to perfect firing position in a second.

He wasn't too proud to say at that moment he was scared shitless, what if the Ustrians are hostile, what if he thinks I'm an intruder, can he even speak English, maybe I should have alerted AMSU and let them handle this ship, all these thoughts and more were rushing through his head as the man opened his eyes and took a step out of the pod.

As the man fully emerged from the chamber Lazarus was shocked to see the man was fully nude but had no nipples or bellybutton, what was more surprising was his lack of well, you know... -man parts. Was he a clone perhaps he thought?

The man like thing blinked its eyes a few times before noticing Lazarus there with his rifle now fully trained at the thing. It regarded him coldly for a second before it walked ever so casually towards him, no hint of malice evident in its step or body posture but Lazarus would not put down his weapon, this thing was not human and if his training at school had taught him anything, it was to be suspicious of the xeno.

The thing stopped right in front of the rifle, it placed one hand on the end of it just to push its barrel out of the way so it could look Lazarus in the face and then it spoke.

"Do not fear me Mr Gistac, I mean you no harm"

"How do you know my name" Lazarus stuttered back in surprise.

"We know everything about you Lazarus, we scanned your ship and its data stores when it approached and also your DNA, it appears we are distantly related, well not me exactly, just the body I am pretending to be"

With that said the thing shuddered and there standing before him was now another man, another shudder and another man and so on and on.

"What…,-what…-what are you"

Lazarus said trying not to panic as he stepped backwards, trying to put distance between them until his back reached the wall.

"We are the Replicators, do not fear us though, we are nothing like our Lantean cousin Replicators or those things from the Ida galaxy that gave the Asgard such trouble. We are Ustrian replicators and far superior in our obedience. We cannot replicate without strict instructions also, if we are damaged we use our own cells to repair until we have permission to acquire more resources to replicate one exception, repairs are allowed if it is required to save Ustrian lives."

Lazarus was shocked by this information, Replicators had always been bad news in all the histories he had read, but so far this one had not harmed him and did not look like it would intend to. He would still keep his gun on it but he knew it for naught as his rifle would do nothing to Replicator cells but it made him feel better knowing if it attacked he would go down fighting.

"Wait, what do you mean cousin..., are the Ustrians Ancients as well?"

0000000000000000

Authors Note:

Well there you have it folks, chapter four. sorry for the delay, work was keeping me busy. I was going to make chapter longer but I liked leaving it there, a little cliff-hanger. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review to let me know what you thought of it


	5. Chapter 5

The Replicator did not answer, it just stared at him. Lazarus asked again, same response a big fat nothing. It almost looked uninterested in him. It turned and strode back to its chamber checking it before closing it up. Lazarus was curious to see what it would do next, after its chamber which turned out not to be cryogenic chamber but a stasis pod was shut down again.

It walked over to the other pods and opened all three, one at a time, not even waiting to see if anything emerged before moving onto the next one. After all three were open it walked to the back of the pods, Lazarus followed it at a distance curious to see what it was doing. It typed into a console on the wall and the pods were slowly sucked backwards into the wall leaving the room bare except for Lazarus and four very naked Replicators, all male, all athletic looking and none under 5'11.

The Replicators all turned to the one Lazarus had awoken and appeared to be communicating, but he could not understand them, it appeared the Replicator he had awoken was the leader though. After they had finished speaking they all shimmered again and were clothed in a sort of ancient attire. After they were properly dressed, the three of them left, leaving the leader and Lazarus alone.

Lazarus walked over to it and asked his cousin question again and yet again nothing.

"Why will you not answer my question Replicator, I thought you were programmed to be more obedient"

"I am obedient but you are not my master or anyone I see as listed to control us in the ships database, so I will not answer any questions that will give you knowledge beyond what a guest of this Cruiser would be allowed to know"

"I am a guest?"

"Yes, you are seen as a guest, as you have not behaved hostile and you have awoken me from my long stasis. I do not do this out of personal appreciation, I do this because you have allowed us to continue to serve our masters, once we can find them. Now if you will excuse me Mr. Gistac I have work to do preparing this ship to be ready to launch"

With that said the Replicator turned and walked out of the room leaving a very confused Lazarus. He sat upon the floor with his back to it trying to figure out what to do next, he could still signal AMSU and let them figure out this issue. As he pondered what to do the life sign detector started beeping, attracting his gaze, he saw all over the ship the dots starting to move until all of them were out of the stasis chambers he figured. After a lengthy period of time and thought, he could not come up with a plan of action. He decided he needed more information, he knew he would not be harmed as long as he did not become hostile so that was a relief. His plan for now was explore this ship.

He then spent the next five days on the Cruiser, exploring every nook and cranny he could find but the ship was so large and with so many interesting things he did not even get a fraction through the search. The Ustrians were definitely humans and he kept on seeing tech and writing similar to the technology of the Lanteans. Which is so strange considering the Lanteans were wiped out ten thousand plus years ago and the Ustrians only appeared to have disappeared within the last few thousand years.

Maybe the Ustrians were a Cultural offshoot of the Lanteans he thought to himself. Maybe when the Wraith war was ongoing one of Lantean planets got isolated or seceded or something happened. It did not matter at the moment though, he had an Ustrian Cruiser to himself, well excluding the Replicators who left him alone mostly. They even provided him food three times a day, he had no idea where they got the food from though as he had not found a kitchen on board yet but the food was always delicious, it was like they were serving good quality food he remembered from his home world. He then remembered they had scanned him physically, mentally and his ship too, so maybe they were serving that food on purpose, was it to make him more comfortable or was there an ulterior motive. He was also sure with enough time he could figure out the consoles as he was already fluent in Lantean as most humans of the Empire were.

On the first day of his search he had kept his helmet on because he thought without it he would get lost as the doors would no longer be visible but as the Replicator he had awoken brought food to the room he had chosen, the Captains personal chambers from the look of it. He had taken the helmet off to eat and was surprised to see that the door was still very visible, why now and not before though, bizarre, very bizarre he thought.

Even though he knew he no longer needed the helmet to see the doors he always made sure to keep the helmet within easy reach when he was in the shower and the life detector always in sight. Even when he slept he kept the armour on, better safe than sorry he thought.

On the sixth day Lazarus stumbled into the ship hangar and saw it full of Jumpers like the ones the Tauri used to use over a one hundred years ago. He was very interested in the Tauri history and Goaulds and anything else that involved the Stargate Program, which was the reason he joined AMSU to become an explorer, to possibly find new civilisations and technology.

This was the first time he had discovered anything of worth. If he figured out how to control the Cruiser he would be very very rich or he could decide to keep it for himself, as he had nothing keeping him tied down anywhere.

0000000000000000000000000

It had now been two months and last night he had finally made a great breakthrough, he had translated some of the consoles and found out how to access information on the Replicators. These Replicators were sort of jack of all trades, they could fight, they could cook, they could pilot fighter planes or in his case the Puddle Jumpers, they could do pretty much anything they were asked to do, well within limit. They were the ship's crew, anything a human could do, they could do as well and most likely better. He had also discovered that there were more than just the fifty Replicators on board, there was a storage compartment holding two hundred in reserve. He had control of the console for a little while before the head Replicator he had decided to call Bob took back control and told him not to do that again.

The longer he stayed on the ship that he had recently named as Xerxes he thought more and more about not contacting AMSU at all. If he needed money he could trade some of the technology from the ship or sell something else of worth.

In the two months that he had been aboard he had grown to like Bob, he was as humourless as the Replicators were known to be but without any other human to talk to Lazarus enjoyed his talks to Bob, even if he would still not answer his questions about the Ustrians or their heritage or anything about the ship. Bob also seemed to be asking a lot of questions to Lazarus, almost as if he was trying to get a sense of who he was.

He managed to get a crude understanding of the navigation system and saw that Bob had moved the ship into orbit of an nearby uninhabited M class planet within the last few weeks, he could not understand the language well enough to say exactly when. Lazarus was getting into a routine on the ship, wake up in his large bed, eat breakfast, exercise in his room, weapon practice, keep searching the Cruiser, go back to his room tired, talk to Bob, sleep, wake up, repeat.

This all changed one day when he awoke to find replicator Bob standing at the side of his bed. Lazarus looked up curiously, he knew Bob meant no harm but this was a first, why was there, this was not the normal routine.

"I have decided"

Said Bob.

"Decided what"

He asked back.

"I have decided you are to be the Captain of this Cruiser you have named Xerxes"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Authors Note: Thanks for reading my latest update everyone. Please leave a review, especially if have an idea about how the story should go or if should add in any characters or such or even a simple one word review. I would also like to thank my beta Bayleigh, who helped fix most of my grammar and spelling mistakes.


	6. Chapter 6

Previously on the Janus Adventure:

"I have decided"

Said Bob.

"Decided what"

He asked back.

"I have decided you are to be the Captain of this Cruiser you have named Xerxes"

Chapter Six

"Wait, what, why"

"In the last two months we have sent out numerous intergalactic probes searching for other Ustrian ships, bases and most importantly planets but our searches have found nothing. Only abandoned planets, destroyed bases and ghost ships drifting in space. We have deduced that we are the last remaining functioning Ustrian warship/research vessel and since you are distantly related to our old masters. We tested you to see how well of a Captain you would be, we decided you would be best to lead us"

"I am honoured"

Lazarus replied, not sure what else to say, he was now the leader of two hundred and fifty Replicators and an amazingly advanced ship. I mean what would anyone say with that dropped suddenly in their laps.

"So now will you answer my questions?"

"Yes Captain, anything we know will be available to you and all the consoles will be made available to you as well, your wish is our command"

"Good to know, now I will ask again then, what did you mean that day months ago when I awakened you, the cousin bit to the Lanteans"

"It is as you deduced earlier, The Ustrians were from the Pegasus galaxy. They were a small colony named Ustria with only ten thousand plus Lanteans run by an amazingly intelligent and gifted man called Janus. The colony was a secret one that housed his scientists and their families and many others there to run and feed the settlement. They worked on his secret projects there in larger scales. The shielding and stealth technology there was so advanced the Wraith never paid any attention to the colony, as they could not sense them. As the war escalated Janus could not come back to the colony in fear either the Lantean council or the Wraith would find out about Ustria. He knew they were safe, so when the Lanteans evacuated Atlantis, Janus sent his goodbyes to his colony and left with the others back to Earth knowing that his colony would survive and thrive in the aftermath of the war"

Lazarus was now fully awake, he was sitting up against the backboard, his attention fully focused on Bob as he began to continue.

"After the Wraith were sure the Lanteans were gone the majority went to sleep in their huge hives. This was when the Ustrians came out of their colony and began setting up bases on other planets and doing small trade deals with the surviving humans of other worlds. They even assimilated in many different cultures and humans with Ustrians being the dominant culture. Soon followed a great expansion in Ustrians, with the advanced medical technology the Ustrian population increased exponentially for decades until there were millions of them on a multitude of planets surrounding their original star system and many more bases and smaller colonies on planets further out. They kept up their expansion for hundreds of years until they were nearly as numerous in the Pegasus galaxy as the Lanteans had been. They nearly completely exterminated the wraith as they spread out, only the most secret wraith hives survived. That was when they decided to colonise other galaxies as well, they expanded to galaxies left and right. They knew they could not go to the Milky Way galaxy in large numbers though, the ascended ancients would sense them and let the surviving ancients know about it. The Ustrians did not want that hassle, even hundreds of years after Ustria became independent they still disliked the ancients because they had taken their beloved Janus away who was almost worshipped as a God now in their society and it was their fault that the Wraith had even been a threat in the first place."

Bob had stopped his tale to leave the room and quickly returned with the Captains morning meal, still smoking hot. As Lazarus started eating his large English style breakfast Bob continued his story.

"As the Ustrians continued to grow and expand they met other alien races that they peacefully incorporated into their society, they also met some hostile aliens which they destroyed swiftly and took their technology. They met some hostile races that they thought would be useful, so they subjugated them with chemical mind control technology. It was a mostly peaceful golden age for the Ustrians. It lasted that way until a few thousand years ago when an exploration probe discovered an alien Empire called the Grrlok Empire in the Zymillan Galaxy as immense or if not larger than the Ustrian one. The base that had sent the probe, had sent out hundreds already and found nothing, so they were quite complacent and lazy there as they were a frontier base. The majority of the time no one was there to record probe findings, when the Grrlok Empire were found, was one of those such times.

These aliens were huge ape like beings as dumb and brutal as Orcs of old fictional tales, they had somehow advanced to space age through sheer dumb luck and swiftly began conquering alien races and forcing them into slavery. With even more dumb luck one of the most recent conquests had landed the Grrlok Empire a race of peaceful super intelligent bipedal feline-like aliens, these aliens traced the probe back to the base Lynn that launched it. The Grrlok attacked with a large fleet numbering in the hundreds, Lynn's small dozen defence ships were instantly destroyed under the onslaught of so many enemy attacks. They kept up this attack method undetected for the next few bases until they came upon an Ustrian home world. The enemy attacked in the hundreds again but even though the defenders were caught unawares they managed to survive as they had fifty plus defence Frigates, a few Cruisers and defence satellites and not to mention the energy cannon on the surface, it was a close victory for the Ustrians. After that battle they knew they had an enemy to deal with, the Ustrian Council mobilised the majority of their navies and armies to the galaxy to deal with the new threat.

Little did they know though that the Grrlok fleet of hundreds was considered a small insignificant raiding fleet. When word reached Grrlok High Command that the fleet had been lost. They sent hundreds of thousands of ships in waves at the Ustrians, they did not want revenge. No, not revenge. They wanted a truly glorious war and the bounty of slaves and worlds that came with it."

As the story had continued Lazarus had gotten up, dressed and was now perched on end of his bed listening intently, trying to remember every detail for further reference, an enemy that could send so many ships truly troubled him, were they still alive, had the Ustrians won, had this been what had destroyed their great civilization.

"The Grrlok armada utterly destroyed dozens of Ustrians worlds, fleets, bases and anything they came into contact with, within a year the Ustrian presence in that galaxy was non-existent. The Grrlok were not as powerful as the Ustrians but they made up for that with sheer numbers, they outnumbered what the Wraith had by at least fifty to one. The long Ustrian mostly peaceful expansion had left their Empire decadent and with one of the smallest forces in recorded Ustrian history, if they had encountered the Grrlok a hundred or two or even three hundred years earlier they would not have had such trouble. While the Ustrians were focused on the Grrloks they had the majority of their fleets and army on the border with them. This movement of forces lead to revolts and attacks by enemies they had once traded with but upon sensing weakness had attacked, more than two hundred planets were lost that way and it looked like civil war was brewing as well, the Ustrians inability to deal with the scourge that was called the Grrlok was destroying the once bountiful empire. Piece by piece, planet by planet the Ustrians were being worn down on all sides.

Reports indicated that the enemy were massing for an attack on a frontier planet in the next closest galaxy. The Ustrian Council ordered the forces set up a defence there, they believed they could take out the enemy in one large battle instead of an extended campaign that would further stress their currently fragile Empire. Little did they know they were as foolish as the Lanteans taking on the Wraith, they majorly underestimated the Grrlok and their lust for battle. Even with the majority of the Ustrians forces at the planet it counted for nothing though when the Grrlok fleets jumped out of hyper space. The enemies came in innumerable waves, no matter how many hundreds each Ustrian battlegroup took out more Grrlok were there to throw themselves and their ships into the onslaught. It was a slaughter. Not even a fraction of a fraction of Ustrians survived that battle, it was the darkest day in recorded history for them. In history books of the planets that had once belonged to the Empire this was listed as the day the Empire fell.

That was the final straw for the Ustrians, with no significant forces left the Empire fell apart, civil war took hundreds of planets, aliens seceded and took their planets back, others reverted back to primitive cultures from lack of outside trade and influence. Without an enemy force to oppose them the Grrlok sacked the Empire and left soon after rich with slaves and dozens to hundreds of new worlds, that was the end of the great and bountiful Ustrian Empire.

This ship is only left standing because it had belonged to a planetary governor who kept it for his protection, but his planet was one that rebelled and he was killed. With him dead this ship was left just to drift in space until you arrived, the ship had awoken upon sensing you nearby, for you have the both the ancient gene and the more recent Ustrian gene which is why you can see the doorways that a person without the gene could not and why you are learning the language so fast. When that console had zapped you before it took a sample of you to confirm you are truly an Ustrian descendant, maybe even the last one alive today"

This was a lot to take in, as he sat there silently Bob stared at him silently waiting for him to speak, when Lazarus did not, Bob asked for any orders.

"I'm fine Bob, I just need time to process this, please come in later and drop off all the relevant data on Xerxes though"

With a bow Bob left.

00000000000000000000000000000

Authors Note: Well there you have it folks, finally the backstory of the Ustrians. I wanted to spend more time on it but I figured I would always find something wrong so better post it now while currently happy with it. Hope your also happy with it. please point out if there is a plot hole I missed. Yet again I thank my beta Bayleigh. Reviews would be appreciated


	7. Chapter 7

The relevant data was brought to him on a tablet soon afterwards, the Replicator informed him it was the Planetary Governors and now it belonged to him. It was more powerful than the others, with this tablet he could access any console or any Ustrian tech he came into contact with, not just tech on the Xerxes. The data pile was immense, it would take him forever and a day to read it. After only a few hours of skimming through it he put it aside and rubbed his eyes, it was starting to give him a headache.

He clipped the tablet onto the belt of his new Captain's uniform and decided to take a stroll through the ship as he usually did. As he passed Replicators going about their daily lives of patrolling and working the consoles they stopped what they were doing and gave him a crisp salute.

"Very nice, he could get used to this" he thought.

His stroll lead him to the secondary bridge where he asked for information on the M class planet they were orbiting.

"No sentient life forms Captain, appears to be a mostly jungle planet with only predatory creatures"

"Why did we stop here then and set up orbit if this planet has nothing of worth?"

"It was just the closest M class planet, sir, it was also a good place to stop until we decided what to do with you"

"Hmm, good reason. Is there a way down to the planet? Does this Cruiser have teleportation technology? Maybe even ring technology, or must we take Jumpers down there?"

"Captain, we have the teleporters fully operational. Would you like to go down to the planet?"

"No, not for the moment, maybe later but I would like some of the Replicators to go down now and test their fighting abilities on the beasts. I want every Replicator on board to go down there within next few days on rotation and improve their fighting styles, simply knowing how to use energy weapons is not good enough, especially if we encounter the Grrlok or any other hostile technologically superior races. Speaking of which, did your probes find any traces of the Grrlok when you were looking for surviving Ustrians?"

"No Captain, no traces of the Grrlok were discovered in any of the areas we scanned"

"That is relieving news. How far did you extend the scans?"

"We extended the scans past the destroyed Lyn base and into the beginning of the Grrlok domain. We found nothing, no signs of life. We sent out further probes into their domain, we could not find anything but small planets with sentient life spread far apart. None of them had space technology beyond that of exploring their own solar system. It appears the Grrlok Empire also suffered tragedy in the past few thousand years. An educated guess would say a rebellion or an even larger civilisation stuck them down, it is not known for sure why we could not find them"

"That news has released a huge stress from me, but perhaps they abandoned that galaxy and moved on to greener pastures to say, but here is hoping they are actually gone for good, defeated or dead. I was curious before when you told me that story, as to why the Empire had never discovered them, now I know why, the Grrlok were simply not there."

With that said he walked back to his room to wait for his lunch. It arrived soon after he entered. He sat at the Captain's table enjoying what could possibly be the best schnitzel with parmigiana and pepper gravy he had ever had, possibly tasting better from the great news. As he ate, he looked over the data coming back from the Replicators on the planet. The creatures there were much larger than most usual beasts and even the Replicators were having a bit of a struggle, especially against the agile jungle cats larger than men. He had to order the Replicators to be repaired when they returned.

The Replicators shared all the information they gathered amongst themselves, so when the second group teleported down, they did much better and needed no repairs ordered. He was thusly impressed, they had an amazing skill of adapting to the situation and an incredible AI. Also the beasts turned out to be quite delicious as he had the patrols bring them back to Xerxes, roasted and served with local vegetables and pepper gravy, it was definitely one of the finest meals of his life.

In the following two weeks in orbit of the planet he sent the Replicators down daily to fight and adapt and learn ambush tactics against the beasts, as each day passed he would have the Replicators fight using less and less weapons. They started with energy rifles and handguns, but by the end of the first week they were using only pistols and by the end of week two they were just using bare hands and the environment around them. Some even whittled down branches into staffs. When the last Replicator had finished their extra training on the planet he gave permission for them to now wear the armour he had found earlier. There were armouries all over the Cruiser, more than enough to equip his Replicators.

With each kill they were stocking up his larder for when he had to eventually leave the planet and go away. Sure he could live off the ship's food, but it just did not taste the same as freshly cooked food. It turned out that all the food he had been getting previously from the Replicators had been made from food synthesisers, which turned ordinary matter into food. The food the Replicators prepared for him tasted absolutely amazing though compared to the food he was eating when he was but a lowly AMSU employee exploring the cosmos. He shuddered, remembering the protein and energy bars, he was forced to live on for the past year.

At the end of the first month after becoming Captain of the ship he started getting the Replicators to practice flying the Puddle Jumpers too and learning complex maneuvers. Lazarus really liked the Puddle Jumpers, he liked to just sit in them for some reason and think. His popular thoughts were about history, about how he wished he had been around when there was adventure, he wished he could have joined the Stargate program especially with possession of the Xerxes and the Replicators.

It was now approaching his sixth week and he nearly fully understood how to control the Cruiser Xerxes personally. He could do pretty much anything with it except complicate navigation and battle controls, but that was fine as the Replicators could do all that themselves. He still was not sure what to do with Xerxes yet, he knew for sure he was not going to sell it though, and was not going back to AMSU. He even had the Replicators to remove the tattoo off of his arm. He rubbed the skin where the tattoo used to be, smooth as a baby now, such incredible technology.

As he walked from the Captains master bedroom to the Puddle Jumper bay, he passed by many Replicators. They had recently started to wear their kills with honour, yes he had turned on their honour settings. He didn't want mindless logical thinking machines. So the ones he passed had various animal skins over their armour, very intimidating, one even had a massive feline creatures head on its helmet.

He had recently discovered that one of the Jumpers had been connected to the Xerxes main power, he could not fly it or anything, and it seemed stuck in place. In the back compartment there was something large, a device, nearly taking up the whole seating area, it looked Lantean but with Ustrian changes. The Ustrians must have wanted to use the device for the Cruiser instead of the single Jumper.

As he was relaxing in the special Jumper he was thinking deeply, about how he wished he could go back in time to see the Goa'ulds for real, as he was thinking that he was absent mindedly stroking the device. With that one deep thought there was a flash of white and Xerxes hyperdrive was engaged. The white flash was quickly forgotten as the hyper drive window was more surprising, he was nowhere near ready to use it yet safely.

Lazarus quickly ran to the navigation console and tried to get out of hyperdrive, but it would not respond to him or even the Replicators at the consoles, they all appeared to be locked out of navigation. The computer was acting like it had to finish what it was doing before it would let them input any more commands, which was crazy. This was an Ustrian Cruiser, this should not be happening. The Replicators were as baffled as he was, this had never happened before.

He didn't even know how good the drive was, it had taken him a year of FTL travel in his little explorer Dana to get here from the beginning of this new galaxy and Xerxes was thousands of years old, who knows how fast it was and even worse it didn't even tell him where he was going. All Lazarus could see was the blue of the hyperspace window.

It was now approaching a month now and they were still in hyperspace, no change in getting the navigation back and no way to fix it either. Luckily the other controls seemed to be working perfectly, only navigation was locked out. He didn't know if it was going to take him years to go where he was going so he decided to put himself in stasis and have the Replicators placed in their charging pods and hibernate until the ship dropped out of hyperdrive. Lazarus left only ten Replicators on to patrol the ship and awaken him and everyone when the ship finally stopped or if something happened.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lazarus groggily awoke in the stasis pod. He stumbled out of it and reached for his tablet, checking to see if they had finally arrived wherever it was they were going, he was relieved to see that they had in fact arrived. He went to navigation straight after ordering the awaking of the other Replicators.

He was quite surprised to see they were on the outermost edge of the Milky Way galaxy. The Milky Way galaxy was seven galaxies away from where he was before the hyper drive kicked in. He checked the power levels and they were steady as always, he had yet to figure out how Xerxes powered itself, but he hoped it kept powering itself for many years to come. Maybe it had ZPM's he figured, but he had not got that far in the huge data pile to know for sure.

*KLAXON KLAXON* the loud noises and flashing red alarm lights alerted Lazarus to the main console, which was showing fifteen foreign yet vaguely familiar vessels were approaching his ship, one large mothership and fourteen smaller ones. Before he could do anything they had arranged themselves in front of Xerxes and sent a communication request to his ship, he pressed accept groggily, still not fully alert and awake from stasis.

"BOW DOWN BEFORE YOUR GOD WO'TAN, SURRENDER YOURSELVES AND YOUR VESSEL"

0000000000000000000

Authors Note: I will try to update once every week or two but as I work it may be difficult. I would like to thank my beta Bayleigh again, she just helped me finish this chapter a minute ago. Please enjoy and don't forget to review if you like it. Cheers. Also yes I am copying this from my fanfiction account, that's why my authors notes do not really make sense. They will make sense from now on though as both sites are now up to date on where story is


	8. Chapter 8

“BOW DOWN BEFORE YOUR GOD WO’TAN, SURRENDER YOURSELVES AND YOUR VESSEL” 

 

Was blasted out at him from his speakers, it came from a 6 foot tall brown haired man wearing what appeared to be leather armour. The man was sitting tall upon a golden throne, as he yelled his eyes flashed yellow. Strange. It was shouted at him in a language he did not understand, he understood the general message though. Surrender or else. He chose or else. 

 

Wo’tan took his silence as an insult and his ships began firing red energy blasts at the intruder to their lord’s domain, they struck the shield of the Xerxes doing little damage. As the enemy ships started charging weapons again, Lazarus took another look at the strangely familiar ships, they looked old, hundreds of years outdated, the larger ship looked like a Ha'Tak and the smaller ones looked like Tel’Taks. The shots rained forth from Wo’tans Ha'Tak and his fourteen Tel’Taks and sparked against the shield of the Xerxes, the shots distracted Lazarus from his unhelpful thought process, who cares what ships they are at the moment, just destroy them. Luckily they did little damage though, and Lazarus relaxed a little. He ordered a return fire as the enemy kept bombarding the shield. 

 

Lazarus should not have relaxed though, as the Ha'Tak began to spew forth what appeared to be Death Gliders by the dozens. Why use Death Gliders though, they were also Goa'uld technology, but was outdated by hundreds of years, the cheap knockoffs of Jumpers would be more effective and far less expensive. Why would anyone use such outdated technology now, unless the Goa'uld had reacquired power in this quadrant of space, this thought scared him silly. He decided let’s fight fire with fire, he ordered the Jumpers to attack the Death Gliders. Without a second delay Replicators from all across the ship ran off to the ship bay and begin piling two into each Jumper and flew off to attack this enemy of their master.

 

As the Puddle Jumpers launched, a Replicator from a console in front of him spoke.

 

“Captain we have analysed the language from the communication”

 

“What language is it?”

 

“We analysed it Captain, the Xerxes had no record of this language, but from the database we got off Dana we are sure it is Goa'uld Sir.”

 

“Shit………”

 

Why the hell was it Goa’uld and not the common tongue that everyone spoke through the Empire? Was his assumption that this quadrant was now back under Goa’uld control or was there a more believable reason.

 

His Jumpers easily outclassed the Gliders but there were way more Gliders then Jumpers. The Replicators took down a Tel’Tak within moments though, impressive he thought. He was so interested in the Jumper’s dog fight that he forgot about his own fight for life until an alert warned him that Xerxes shield was in the red, the danger zone. Their individual attacks did little damage but with so many ships it was quite effective. His shield was down to 30% now and he knew he could not waste time on the little ships now, so he focused all of his energy weapons on the Ha'Tak and only just managed to blow it out of the sky as his shield went down to 21%. 

By then, though his Jumpers had managed to dominate the Gliders with no casualties besides a few injured Jumpers already docked back inside Xerxes awaiting repairs. The remaining thirteen Tel’Taks saw this new enemy and quickly considered their next move, their God Wo’tan was dead, easily destroyed by this far superior enemy that had let them attack and patiently destroyed them with ease. He must truly be a great God, they were all believing. For they were Jaffa and the only logical thought was that he must be an invading Goa'uld. 

 

Just as he was about to order the Xerxes and his Jumpers to attack the remaining enemy ships he received another request for communication, he accepted as he could use the time for his shields to recharge further, he had already taken power from the weapons to the shield but more time would be useful.

 

He was expecting another hostile message, but was surprised to see a man with a golden insignia on his head bowing down, all of the other Jaffa soldiers bowed down to the screen too. Very Strange Lazarus thought, the golden crested man said something, but he could still not understand him, more Goa'uld language he presumed. He assumed they were surrendering, but better to be sure he thought. He ordered a translation to be done as soon as possible. Within moments he had it, it was an unconditional surrender. 

 

He had the Replicators send a reply accepting their full and unconditional surrender and ordering the power down of their shields. He commanded his Jumpers to dock back at Xerxes and to teleport over the Replicators to take control of the enemy ships, since there were so many ships he even had to awaken the two hundred Replicators in stasis.

 

Within minutes it was done, they had teleported over and herded the prisoners to holding cells located on each ship after stripping them of their weapons and armour. As each enemy prisoner was put into temporary prison cells he had the Replicators secretly gas each Jaffa with a special chemical. The special chemical was one that increased feelings of joy and loyalty to anyone with the Ustrian gene through pheromones that had long lasting effects, much like Hathors gas but more advanced. The Ustrians had an amazing knowledge of chemistry and had used this method before to deal with hostile aliens. Sadly it didn’t work on the Grrlok though, it just made them more aggressive and more immune to attacks, it was not tried a second time on them, but the chemical compound had been saved in the data banks on all ships just in case.

 

After that, they hacked into the consoles in the Tel’Taks bridges and studied the alien technology, sending all the information to their master to review. Lazarus was shocked to read that the enemies that he had defended against were in fact Goa’ulds and not just people speaking the dead language. That does explain a few things he thought to himself, especially the bowing and glowing eyes things and outdated technology.

 

He had a mini heart attack as he realised the only reason they surrender was because they thought he was a snake, a Goa'uld, a God. He would have to pretend to be a Goa'uld. He could simply order the Replicators to kill the prisoners and he could get away, but the thought of killing innocent Jaffa did not sit well with him, also better he rule over them than an evil diabolical snake.

 

It was not hard for him to find some tech on the ship to translate Goa'uld into English for him personally and vice versa, and it could also deepen his voice as well which he remembered the Goa'ulds did often to intimidate everyone. He could also fake the glowing eyes trick with contact lenses but he knew he could not fake the Naquadah in the blood that Jaffa could sense. He ordered his Replicators to synthesise Naquadah and inject it into his DNA so that to any Jaffa or Goa'uld they might encounter they would not be able to tell anything was amiss. Most people would consider this jumping the gun because he had only found one Goa’uld so far and was already planning for next ones he would meet but he was not stupid, he was an over thinker, better safe then sorry was usually his motto.

He commanded them next to search the computers to see what they could find out about Wo’tan. Maybe this was just a small amount of his forces or maybe he was a vassal of a bigger, more evil System Lord, best to find out now before he does anything.


	9. Chapter 9

The information was relayed back to him momentarily:

Goa'uld Wo'tan:

Independant, no fealty sworn

One Jaffa World

Three Human worlds, rich in naquadah

One Ha'Tak Built, One in Construction

Twenty Tel'Taks

Eight Hundred Gliders

From the looks of it Lazarus had little to worry about, he had already taken out the Ha'Tak, a Tel'Tak and neutralised the remaining Tel'Taks. If his memory of how the Goa'uld power system worked, he could easily fly to Wo'tans domain and claim it as his own. Now that he had more info he decided that would be his next course of action as soon as his ships shields were back to normal.

He ordered navigation to program in the destination of Wo'tans Jaffa planet and jumped into hyper drive bringing along his newly acquired vessels with him. While the ships were in hyper drive he got Xerxes to do some scans on the dead Jaffa they had brought back to him. Turns out not all of the Jaffa had surrendered and had attacked upon sight of them, foolish he thought, they were no threat to his Replicators in such small numbers. His Replicator's weapons and armour was far superior. Now some of his Replicators were walking around with Jaffa armour over their own. It was quite a sight.

The scans of the Jaffa bodies were impressive, they were definitely better than your average human, but their weapons and armour was so inferior, if he is to rule over any Jaffa he is sure going to fix that. These staff weapons were made for intimidation, not war. The symbiotes were quite amazing as well. As the scans ran over it an option was brought up "would you like to clone. Yes or No."

"Hmm cloning that would be interesting" he thought, now if only he could clone a mature symbiote and plant his consciousness into it, the benefits might well be worth it. He was half sure he could manage to do it, all he would have to do was order the Replicators to do that, but what would be the benefits, extended life? He already had that with Ustrian medicine. Strength? He had that too from their advanced medical knowledge. The ability to swap bodies? That technology was also available to him. He saw no current benefits after those thoughts, but decided to clone the symbiote anyway and store the copies in stasis, one day he might find a use for them.

It did not take too long to arrive at Wo'tans Jaffa world, if he had just taken the Xerxes he could have made it there faster, but he slowed down his hyper drive to match the speed of the slower Goa'uld ships. Lazarus ordered his ship and his Tel'Taks to establish orbit around the planet. Scans of the planet revealed that the six other Tel'Taks were still on the ground but were powering up. He could easily destroy them from orbit, but it would be better if he had more ships for later, especially with so little information on what was happening in this quadrant of space.

He knew he could stop them by simply declaring himself their new God, but he had to pull off the look properly. He quickly changed back into his adventuring clothes, they looked more like something a Goa'uld would wear instead of his Ustrian Captain attire. He ordered the Xerxes to maintain an orbit of the planet, but under stealth mode and he teleported himself over to one of the Tel'Taks throne rooms. Lazarus had Bob in a Jaffa's armour stand next to him and two of his Replicators stand guard behind him, it just so happened that the two he chose happened to be ones wearing the massive Panther like skulls on top of their helmets and mildly bloodied Jaffa chain mail, he smiled as he knew how intimidating he would look with them right behind him. He had purposefully chosen Replicators that looked like Jaffa from the armour as he did not wish anyone who was not under his chemical control yet to know he had technology beyond that of the Goa'uld.

With the look complete he made sure his translator and golden eyes were working before opening a channel to the Tel'Taks below and bellowed

"BOW DOWN BEFORE YOUR GOD, LAZARUS, KILLER OF WO'TAN, CONQUER OF WORLDS, SURRENDER YOUR VESSELS AND PLANET OR FEEL MY WRATH!"

As he bellowed that out in Goa'uld he transmitted the video he took of his battle with Wo'tan, if they did not believe his threat he was now showing them he could deliver on it. As he had expected, the ships powered down immediately and he received a communication from a Jaffa in a robe, obviously a high priest of Wo'tan.

The priest got on his knees and kowtowed.

"What can I do for you, oh mighty God?"

"Spread world of their new God to the rest of the Jaffa and the human worlds that Wo'tan used to rule."

With that said he cancelled the communication. Lazarus was quite proud of himself, he truly did not expect that in his lifetime, he would ever rule over anyone, first he had luckily managed to become Captain of an amazing Ustrian Cruiser and now a planet of fearsome Jaffa. Truth be told he was a little giddy.

Now that he had the planet under his control and the loyalty of the warriors of it, he let the Tel'Taks in orbit land, and freed the prisoners and gave them back their armour and weapons, excluding the armour the Replicators took to wearing. He ordered the Replicators to shimmer into looking like Jaffa's and to disperse and patrol the city below in case anyone had any ideas. He only kept a token force on board the Xerxes to run the ship in orbit and kept some as his guard on the planet.

A few hours later he received another communication with the head priest

"All hail the mighty God Lazarus, word of your defeat of the weak Wo'tan has now been fully spread among your domain. Is there anything else I can do for you, my lord?"

"You have done your God proud high priest, but do not ever let me down or try to betray me, for I am a God and I will know"

The high priest kowtowed again and again as Lazarus spoke.

"Now prepare the temple, I will arrive within the hour and have the former First Prime awaiting me when I arrive"

Lazarus ended the communication abruptly, his power in Wo'tans domain was now complete, and his loyalty chemical compounds were working perfectly. They were designed to be contagious and to spread through populations very fast and effectively, so he had no fear of rebellion anytime soon. That was one big problem, he will not have to worry about in the future. He did order the Replicators to only create a batch that would decay within days though. He did not want traders passing through later and spreading the chemical throughout the unknown system though, that could cause problems down the track. He ordered the chemical agent to be dispersed among the other planets of his domain as well to further cement his control and power.

Now that he had nothing demanding his immediate attention, he wondered about the Goa'uld again, why were they here? Was Wo'tan possibly a survivor who hid the truth about the Jaffa Rebellions? Or were the Goa'uld amassing strength again in this outermost system and most importantly, why was he here, what had happened to Xerxes to bring him here. Lazarus sent a message ordering the Replicators to begin going through the temple and learning the history of the people.

While they did that he decided to get dressed in appropriate Goa'uld attire, but what to wear. He teleported down to Wo'tans personal chambers startling some Jaffa and Human chamber girls, most likely concubines, he sent them away with a dismissive wave. He wandered over to the dresser and opened it up revealing Wo'tans entire collection of attires. Lazarus cared for none of them, he would come up with his own design and not use weak, defenceless cloth, he would make the whole thing out of Replicator cells, very little harm could befall him with that on.

He pulled out his tablet and set about designing the outfit, a suit of chainmail darkened black armour with a hood and cloak of shimmering darkness made with lightweight Replicator nanites. Lazarus also incorporated in the fake Goa'uld technology to the attire. Within minutes of entering the design and sending it to the Xerxes, it was teleported down to his room in the temple. He quickly stripped down and changed into it, fit like a glove and so light, lighter than even a spandex body suit.

It may be light, but the nanite cells were incredibly strong, strong enough to resist light and heavy arms gun fire. The nanite cells were amazing at absorbing energy weapon fire too, he would only have to fear his own Replicators weapons and explosives. The armour would even protect him from chemical weapons as the nanites in the hood would scrub the air clean. Checking himself out in Wo'tans full length gold gilded mirror, he liked it, quite intimidating. Lazarus looked like a mish-mash between a medieval knight and Anubis, yes very much like a Goa'uld.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Authors Note: Thanks everyone for so many views and follows. This chapter may have some errors as my beta was unwell, please inform me if notice any. Hope enjoy this chapter and leave a review. I will try to upload next chapter same time next week.


	10. Chapter 10

Lazarus relaxed on the massive, comfortable bed until he only had five minutes left before his meeting with the former First Prime of Wo'tan. He summoned Bob to his chamber through the tablet, he arrived with a flash momentarily, and together they strode through the mostly empty temple to the throne room. No worshippers or Jaffa was allowed back in yet, only his Replicators. Whom were guarding, patrolling and combing through the archives to find out more about this planet, Wo'tan and anything else of interest. They arrived in the throne room just in time and strode from the side entrance up to the golden throne

"Those Goa'uld sure loved gold"

He whispered softly to himself.

Bob stopped at the second to last step as Lazarus ascended to the cushioned throne. As soon as he was seated two of his Replicators escorted in the former First Prime, the Jaffa who had sent the unconditional surrender of the fleet to him. He was a towering man of African descent bearing the golden insignia of Wo'tan. The Replicators brought him five steps away from the bottom of the stairs leading to the throne before all three took a knee. The Replicators arose after a moment to take up guard positions again, this Jaffa was no threat to Lazarus, though, as like the rest of them he had the chemical flowing through his body ensuring loyalty.

Now that he was closer Lazarus could finally make out the insignia on his head, it was a Celtic Knot. Interesting, this Goa'uld either had pretended to be a Celtic god once, which meant he was thousands of years old or Wo'tan had been the spawn of a spawn of a Celtic Goa'uld and kept up the God illusion here in the outermost corner of the Milky Way. The Human Empire had expanded throughout the Milky Way but had found a lot of areas undesirable for any number of reasons, so maybe the Goa'uld had managed to keep power in these small sectors of unregulated space.

"What is your name Jaffa"

"My name is Ra'nan, what are your orders, my God?"

"I have decided to make use of the Jaffa, but before I can use them to set about changing their brands on their head immediately from the mark of Wo'tan to my mark, a Roaring Panther Head"

"Very good my God, anything else?"

"Yes. How many Jaffa of fighting age is there and how many villages?"

"My Lord the last census showed thirty thousand Jaffa spread around five villages on the planet and twenty six thousand five hundred were of fighting age"

"That is a splendid news, i want my Jaffa summoned and brought to the barracks to begin training as soon as possible, now tell me how long the weak Wo'tan rules this world"

"He ruled here for over three hundred years my Lord"

Lazarus's shock was hidden by the hood of shadows, three hundred years was a long time to be not noticed by anyone and exterminated, he took a moment before continuing his questioning.

"What other Goa'ulds did Wo'tan encounter in those three hundred years?"

"I know of only a few still alive my Lord, Wo'tan was a coward and did not venture out much and seek outside contact. He would also run from conflict, he only attacked you because he believed superior numbers would prevail"

"He was dead wrong, i am more powerful than that pitiful coward. Now tell me of the other Goa'uld"

"You are truly powerful my God. The other Goa'ulds were Cybele the bull Goddess, Mars a very aggressive God, Bacchus a decadent God, Ma'at the Inquisitor of Ra and Chang'e a vassal God under Yu"

"Yu and Ra are dead, DO NOT SPEAK LIES TO ME JAFFA"

As he yelled he stood and made his eyes glow. His yelling made the Replicator guards assume an attacking and intimidating stance. Ready to fire within a seconds notice at their Captain's command.

The Jaffa cowered and kowtowed up and down again and again

"I would never lie to you my God, it is well known that Ra and Yu are alive. They are the two most powerful System Lords, perhaps you have mistaken them for someone else my Lord"

Lazarus was shocked beyond words, he dismissed Ra'nan with a wave. The Replicator guards escorted the Jaffa outside of the temple. How could Ra and Yu be alive, they were killed centuries ago. He signalled Bob over with a hand gesture.

"Bob i want to know if what Ra'nan spoke of is true, make this your top priority in your search through the temple histories and question the populace as well, be thorough. Very, very, very thorough, i must know exactly what is going on. None of this is making sense.

"Very well my Captain or should i call you my Lord or perhaps my God like you have all the Jaffa doing?"

He could not tell if Bob was making a joke or simply asking because Lazarus had given orders for his Replicators to impersonate Jaffa.

"When we are near Jaffa or Goa'uld you must call me either my Lord or my God if we want to keep up this pretense, but when we are alone it is fine to just call me Captain or simply Lazarus"

"I could never just call you Lazarus my master, you are our leader, the Ustrian Heir. The other Replicators and myself approve of what you are doing here as well"

"What am i doing here Bob?"

"Why do you ask Captain? Surely you know"

"I know what i am doing, but i want to know what the Replicators believe i am doing"

"You are obviously starting the Ustrian Empire again"

Lazarus was shocked again, this was happening way too often for his likening. He had only meant to assume to be a Goa'uld until he had figured out what was happening but starting the Empire again, that would be an idea he would ponder on later.

"Bob i can't found the new Ustrian Empire in the Milky Way Galaxy, the Human Empire already controls the majority of it and they do not take kindly to other Empires in their zones"

As Lazarus was speaking Bob had been receiving messages on his tablet and when he had finished speaking Bob informed him that the search for Ra and Yu had been finished in the historical archives.

"Well what do they say, was the Jaffa lying?"

"He was not lying my Captain, the records here clearly show Ra and Yu are alive and that the System Lords rule this galaxy"

"The records must be wrong, could they be falsified, perhaps to keep these Jaffa here under control and away from the Empire's control"

"That is plausible, the records do not seem tampered with but they very well might have been or they could have been fake from the beginning of the writing"

"Prepare the Xerxes to teleport us up, i want to investigate this myself"

"Excellent my Captain"

With that said Bob tapped away on the tablet and soon thereafter Bob and Lazarus were on the cloaked ship. He left the cloak on and extended out the sensors searching the galaxy for Goa'uld ships. He sensed the ships under his control immediately but further out of the star system he started detecting more and more Goa'uld vessels. He locked onto the largest grouping of them and ordered to set course for it. With this superior ship he will be undetected by anyone, especially lowly Goa'uld.

0000000000000000000000000000

Within a few hours he was there, it was an M class planet, similar to Earth but a times and a half larger. Surrounding the planet was an armada of vessels. Goa'uld vessels. He needed information, why was there such a large presence of Goa'uld throughout the galaxy. He signalled one of his guards to come over.

"Replicator i have a mission for you, teleport over to a Tel'Tak with the least amount of life signs, commandeer it through stealth means then fly it back to my planet"

He handed the Replicator a crystal.

"Use this, just plug it into the ship and it should allow you to seize control of the ship, it also has a cloak loaded onto the crystal so you may get away undetected"

With a salute the Replicator activated its armours invisible setting, a second later there was a flash of light and it was gone. Lazarus waited patiently in the Captain's chair with his feet up as he followed the Replicators mission through the data being streamed back to the ship. The Replicator had teleported to a Tel'Tak with a skeleton crew, made his way to the bridge, inserted the crystal, cloaked the ship, locked down the ship and flooded it with the loyalty chemical gas. The Replicator was now making his way back to Wo'tans world. He really needed to find out the name of that world or better yet rename it. Hijacking the ship worked way too easily, i guess these Goa'uld have no defenses against teleporters or maybe just Ancient style teleporters. He dropped off a cloaked probe to keep track of these ships and to tell him what was happening in real time. As the captured Tel'Tak entered hyperspace he left as well, with the Tel'Taks computer and the Jaffa onboard it he would be able to get more reliable information.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Authors Note: My beta is still unavailable so forgive me if there are some mistakes, point them out in review and I will fix as soon as I can. I still have not decided what year to set this so please if you have any suggestions please let me know and I will take it into consideration.


	11. Chapter 11

Lazarus took a quick nap on the return trip to the planet he had decided to rename Nova Ustria which was ancient for New Ustria. A fitting name, even if he had no plans to restart the Empire. He arrived well before the Tel'Tak, so he decided to check out his other planets. The human planets were in the nearby systems so it did not take him long to reach them. Scans of the them showed that they were even more primitive than his Jaffa world, which was saying something. He really needed to upgrade his domain technologically soon.

Population of all his human worlds was less than one hundred thousand all together, which was more than normal but those worlds were rich in naquadah. Wo'tan must have let his slaves increase in population so much for increased production. Just as he was doing last scans of the third world he received notification that the captured Tel'Tak had arrived at Nova Ustria. He jumped to hyperspace and was there shortly thereafter. Bob and Lazarus were teleported over to his most recently acquired vessel as soon as Xerxes dropped out of hyperspace, a dozen Jaffa and his Replicator agent were awaiting him in the throne room. They bowed down upon sight of him.

" How may we serve you our God?"

" Tell me of your old master, whom did you used to serve?"

"We served Ra my Lord"

"Ra, leader of the System Lords?"

"Of course my God"

"Have you ever encountered the Human Empire before?"

"The Human Empire? Is that a joke milord, humans are nothing but slaves"

"How about the Tauri, have you encountered them?"

"The first world, the origin of humans, that was lost in time my God"

"How about the Asgard?"

"The Asgard are a serious threat, but they have a treaty with the System Lords my God, they pose you no harm"

"You have done well my Jaffa, now land this ship and find the First Prime to show you to the barracks and housing"

With that said he sent a message back to Xerxes to teleport them back. When he was back he went to his Captains quarters to think, this made no sense. What the flaming hell was happening, No Empire, No Tauri, System Lords alive and thriving. Had he somehow gone back in time, wait had he actually gone back in time. Was it even possible, it's the only logical answer or maybe had slipped into an alternate universe like SG-1 had before.

"BOB, GET IN HERE!"

Bob teleported into his chamber immediately.

"Bob is it possible that we have gone back in time and that's why everything's as it is now?"

"It is possible Sir, but i can not think how we could have done that"

"How about an alternate universe or parallel dimension, is that possible?"

"That is less likely Captain, possible yes but statistically improbable, time travel makes more sense"

His mind wandered back to how this all began, he was sitting in that Jumper with the strange device. The strange device, of course. That must be important. He reached for his tablet and ordered the Replicators to immediately begin to research the device. If it was truly a time travel device could he go back to the future or was he stuck here forever.

If he could go back, should he, did he have the moral right to just leave the galaxy in Goa'uld hands. He knew eventually they would be overpowered but how many countless humans and Jaffa would die before then, what misery could he stop by staying here. Even if he pretended to be a Goa'uld and acquired a dozen or two planets he could keep them safe and sheltered until the Jaffa uprising took down the Goa'uld. He was taking the revelation that he was in the past awfully well, he was getting used to crazy things happening to me. He was shocked and surprised of course but this was not the time to break down, he had to know what was going on. Get a firm hold of the situation, then and only then would he have the luxury to take time for himself.

While his Replicator scientists were busy studying the device, he made plans to visit Earth in the very near future. Lazarus was going there to figure out exactly what year it was. It was obviously before the nineteen nineties when the Stargate Program was created and Ra was murdered on Abydos. That left a lot of time though as Ra and Yu are two of the oldest System Lords, so it could be anywhere between two thousand BC and nineteen eighty nine for all he knew. Asking Ra's former Jaffa was fruitless as well because they believed Ra to be immortal, forever living, older then living and spoken record.

He decided to postpone the Earth trip for a while, it was very important he figure out when it was but he did not know how long he would be gone for and he wanted certain things done and set in motion before then. He could not just leave and continue to let his planets stagnate.

Lazarus teleported down to his private chambers in the temple for a good nights rest, sleep always helped him clear his mind and think more logically. He arrived to find the concubines had come back, upon sight of him magically appearing they got down on their knees and bowed. All of the them except one stayed on their knees, she appeared to be the leader of them. She was obviously the most beautiful as well.

"My God, i am Anck-Su-Namun, Head Concubine, do you require company tonight?"

As she talked she swayed her hips seductively. She was clearly well trained. As the leader spoke the rest of them rose up from bowing and took few steps backwards until they were lined up against the wall posing seductively but with heads bowed.

Lazarus pondered the idea for a moment before replying, as he was thinking his eyes scanned over the women. They were all incredibly attractive as far as he could see and utterly loyal so he had no fear of a knife in the night.

"Your God does indeed desire company"

He pointed at two of them, one an beautiful human girl of indian descent and a Jaffa girl of asian descent.

"You and you, stay, others leave"

Anck-Su-Namun gave the instructions and the girls started walking out, leaving him alone with the girls he had chosen. They were attired in what looked like middle eastern belly dancing outfits, very sensual. This was not one of the important things he had decided to stick around for, but he had spent so long alone when on the Dana exploring the universe for AMSU. So long that he really missed a good night with a woman, especially with two beautiful girls like these. He lead the girls to the bed with a smile.

000000000000000000000000000

He woke up the next morning with an even larger smile, he was quite happy with himself and so well rested. He could not remember the last time he had slept so well. Pity he had sent the girls away before he had slept, would have been good to have awoken next to them but it is not good for them to see their God sleeping, Gods do not need sleep in their eyes. The bed is just for pleasure, thats all. He had Replicators stationed on the door leading to his chambers, making sure he was not disturbed. Before he slept he noticed the fake Jaffa look the Replicators now had his emblem emblazoned on their heads, the Roaring Panther Head.

As he sat himself up in the bed the lights came on and Bob walked in holding his own personal tablet.

"My Lord, i trust you slept well"

"I did indeed Bob, very very well"

"The former First Prime Ra'nan is awaiting you my Lord in the throne room"

"Is it important Bob"

"He says he has done as you asked Captain"

"Ok Bob, send word i will be with him shortly. Oh and also allow the Jaffa to be able to enter the temple again but to avoid confusion i want all of my Replicators to wear those retractable helmets that elite Jaffa usually wear. A Huge Panther Head. You may leave now"

Bob bowed and turned and walked briskly out of the room trailing with him another Replicator guard. Lazarus got dressed back into his Goa'uld getup and walked to the throne room flanked by his guards. As he walked he reminisced about last night, so as he entered the throne room he still had a large smile but no one could see as his face was clouded by shadow. Just as Bob had informed him Ra'nan was awaiting him on bended knee. Lazarus ascended the stone steps to the throne silently. Once he was seated he addressed him.

"Rise Ra'nan and address your God"

Ra'nan rose up to his full height.

"My Lord, i have done as you ordered. Over fifteen thousand Jaffa are here and are awaiting training. The rest of the Jaffa are busy and will receive the new ways of fighting when the first batch of recruits is done"

"You have done well, my elite Jaffa will take over the training for them. Anything else to report?"

"We have also completed the new tattoos my God, the Roaring Panther Head , every Jaffa over thirteen now wears your mark with honour. Your elite Jaffa had a new method of doing them that drastically increased the speed of it. Usually it takes weeks to months to do the same number of Jaffa but with your elites help and the new method it was done in only one day"

"Of course, i am more powerful, in the near future you will see things you could only have dreamt of Ra'nan. Now Ra'nan you may have served your previous God well and I in my short time here, but i already have a First Prime, Bob"

Lazarus could see the former primes face fall, he could see that Ra'nan was worried about his descent from a place of honour to the place of an ordinary Jaffa foot soldier. That was not to be though, Lazarus had plans for him. Big plans.

"Do not worry Ra'nan, i may have a First Prime already but Bob needs an apprentice and i believe you would be a perfect fit and maybe one day you will be my First Prime"

Ra'nan looked almost ecstatic, not only was he not going to lose honour but he was going to gain honour in the new learnings from his Gods elite Jaffa. Ra'nan personally had seen how powerful his Lords Jaffa had been when they had boarded his vessel and some of his more foolhardy men had tried to attack them, Lazarus's Jaffa had mowed them down like a slave scythes wheat. Ra'nan could imagine himself commanding Jaffa just like that in battles one day bringing glory to his god and honour to his own family.

"You may leave now, i will send a few of my Elite Jaffa out soon to begin the new training regime.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Authors Note: Sorry for the late update, work has been hectic. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Look forward to reading your reviews on it. Also my beta should be back to help with the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve** _

 

Ra was extremely frustrated. No, frustrated was not even close to describing how angry he was at the moment. Ra was seething with pure rage, he had already executed dozens of Jaffa for incompetence, but it did little but to momentarily soothe him. A Tel'Tak had been stolen right under his nose. Sure it was only a lowly Tel'Tak, he had countless numbers of them but it had been stolen right under his nose, it was a sign of weakness.

He had been personally aboard a Ha'Tak of that fleet and had not noticed anything amiss, among the fleet what was but one ship, his sensors had not even detected anything. The ship had been there one moment then gone the next, even his best scientists could not find anything. Did one of his rivals on the System Lord council have better shielding technology then himself.

If they did then that meant war, he lived for war, he loved it but not when the enemy had better technology them himself, that was why he did not attack the Asgard, it would be foolish and he was no idiot. The Asgard,... what if they were the ones responsible, they had superior cloaking technology than any advanced race they had encountered so far.

Perhaps the Asgard had broken the non-aggression pact and covertly stolen his ship but it made no sense, it was only a Tel'Tak of no value, no secret information on it, no Goa'uld onboard and only Jaffa of lowly birth. No, he dismissed the Asgard idea, they were too cunning for that, unless they stole it for no reason other than to make him look weak to his rivals and possibly destabilise the Goa'uld Empire. Now that would make more sense or maybe even one of his rivals found an old Ancient outpost.

The Tok'ra could also be responsible, this smelled like a plan the cowards would do. If only he could engage them in an open fight instead of this espionage they so loved. He had crushed Tok'ra bases in the past under the heel of his Jaffa but each time it was to no avail as they kept on with their operations.

Ra did not like this, no idea of what had happened and whom to blame, in front of his Jaffa and his subordinate Goa'uld he showed no weakness but in his own personal chambers he was anything but calm. He had already destroyed the room, tables, chairs and anything within reach was smashed and shattered. It did not matter whom had taken the damn blasted ship. To all his enemies it showed weakness, the unknown enemy had chummed the waters with blood and the System Lords would come to feast like the sharks that they were, he had no doubts about it.

War would be coming soon and the political landscape would never be the same, he had little doubt with his superior forces he would prevail but at what cost. If Ra had known how much the oncoming war would cost him then he might have actually thought of negotiating, an nearly unknown thing to a Goa'uld but they were spineless and anything to save their own snake lives was worth it to them.

The following day Ra's forces were on full alert, being assembled on all his planets, marshalling for the war and the most likely pre emptive strikes. He did not notify his vassals though, they were riddled with spies and who knows how many Tok'ra were among them. He was sure that whomever the enemy was they could not match his forces, even without the help of his vassals, such weaklings that they were. Yes, his vassals, that is whom he would attack first, take their domains for himself, why only receive half the goods when he could take everything from them. Now he had a valid Casus Belli to amass his troops and ships, attack his vassals, take what is rightfully his and then move onto this unknown enemy.

As this was going on Lazarus was busy governing his planets, setting up improvements for his populace, unknown to the hornets nest he had kicked open. Lazarus had not even started on improving the captured ships yet, he was more focused on setting up a government and bureaucratic system which takes a lot of groundwork to achieve. Setting up the schools for example was troublesome, the boys learnt trades from their fathers and the girls took up home making from their mothers, not a good system. They just did not understand the problem, why change the tradition that has worked as far back as they remember but they would for their God, it was just making it more difficult.

He did have some basic security precautions made up though, an energy iris on the gates for one, he forbade any gate travel until he could train them on how to operate the iris safely and build military facilities around the stargates. For now he was having the ships transport any goods the planets needed, for such backwater planets though they were mostly self sustainable, that's the good thing about medieval era agrarian societies.

He wanted to keep these core planets of his secret for as long as he could, build them up, train his people in the ways of ways of the Ustrians, he had more than enough information of them and their teachings from _Xerxes_. He had the replicators in Jaffa form currently building more modern housings, apartments, capable of housing hundreds with indoor plumbing and heating were being set up in specially marked areas. Areas with room to expand. They had already build the military facilities he had asked for, very fast efficient workers they were. As soon as the new military buildings had been done the awestruck Jaffa he had conscripted were already heading inside to unpack and start their new training, they were fresh and eager to learn the new methods of war from their God King Lazarus.

The replicators that looked like Jaffa but were incredibly fast builders. They had entire apartments complexes going up in hours, swarming the building sites like ants, luckily the locals were kept away from good eyesight range or it would have looked unnatural to them. The housings were just the first plans he had in the works. By the time he comes back from exploring Earth his planets should be nearly reaching an contemporary 21st century city with plumbing, housing, schools, public transport etc. It was one thing to build all of that but his replicators still had to teach all the humans and Jaffa how to run themselves, he could not be on hand to make every decision. That would take years to come up with an effective system of government that was free of his replicators and himself. Sure he would have executive command to overrule any decision but he wanted to only have to command planetary governors, a council of governors, elected from the people, not a round table council though, more like a viking long table with himself in the seat of authority.

As the days went on he got closer and closer to his leaving date, his day to fly off and explore Earth, the Earth of legend, home of the legendary Tauri. He was getting excited just thinking about it. Each day he awoke to new reports, first the apartments on the horizon, next the hospitals and schools, each equipped with the best technology available from the ship. Already his people were healthier, the hospital was curing and healing the sick at all hours.

Ra'nan was also doing amazing in the new military regime, head of his class in every subject,it was early days but if he kept it up he would sure be the military leader of this planet. He was like a sponge soaking up the new methods and new weapons. Due to the rate of expansion he had already commissioned another two hundred replicators to start the slower advancements of his other planets. Luckily the scans of this planet had shown a small amount of Neutronium so he had enough to produce at least another thousand Ustrian human form replicators. It was surprising but he was not going to think too hard about it, he was not looking this gift horse in the mouth.

His people did not know what to make of all the changes, one of the worst things for them to swallow was making humans equal to Jaffa, no more slaves. Lazarus was very serious about that issue, no slaves. For the moment he had the humans living away from the Jaffa in their own apartments, as long as they were not killing each other he was happy. When he leaves on the trip he had orders for the desegregation so that when he came back human and Jaffa would be living, working and learning together and maybe even marrying, it was a far fetched idea but he still wanted to start trying to smooth over the hundreds and hundreds of years of slavery.

He had rough plans of having the Xerxes fly over the planets and raining down nanites. They would fall down on his populace and find their way into the brains and merge with them. His people would not notice anything was amiss, they would just day by day get smarter,more knowledgeable, more accepting of the changes and even more useful to his little domain. It would not replace the need to learn but it would greatly help, it would cut years and years off schooling and training.

He was not sure Jaffa and humans could interbreed though, the issue had never come up in his studies at the Empire's schools and the Ustrians databases were coming up empty on that as they had never encountered the Goa'uld. Surprisingly the Goa'uld history he had access to from the temple and the ships had no knowledge on the subject either, it appeared to be a taboo issue, lying with a human would be like lying with a pet. A disgusting thing was what the Jaffa were taught by the hypocritical Goa'uld who lay with humans whenever the mood struck them.


End file.
